Naruto Gaiden V
by VengefulMANonMission
Summary: I just read IV and I am just disgusted by Kishimoto. So I decided to write how I want Chapter V to be. This is Sasuke and Sarada's real meeting. Do not read if you do not like spoilers.


_Spoiler Alert_

Warning. The Bolded Parts are my complaints against Kishimoto. If you want to skip to the story, then skip this please. 

**This is based on the new Naruto Gaiden chapter released this week. I honestly can't take how Kishimoto is straining the relationship between Sasuke and Sarada. What? Is Sasuke going to attack Sarada, his own daughter? The daughter he is supposed to protect?**

 **Kishimoto should feel lucky that he is living in Japan. Because if he were living in America, I swear I would shoot his hand off with a sniper rifle.**

 **I understand family drama. But this is just too cruel. Does he not have enough family drama in his life? He should watching family drama then. Or the fucking Maury Show.**

 **I feel that he just wants to be cruel to children and his writing of Naruto, Sasuke, Sarada, and other children's pasts are his ways of realizing his twisted desires.**

 **1\. Naruto lost his family and was mistreated by the village for years.**

 **2\. Sasuke lost his family and went on a hateful killing spree.**

 **3\. Kimimaro was isolated even by his own family.**

 **4\. Itachi had to kill his family.**

 **5\. Haku's father kill his mother and wanted to kill Haku next.**

 **And the list goes on. I know that the whole 'conquering trials and becoming hero' is good and all, but to Sarada, he is just being cruel. Kishimoto is not playing with Sarada by pulling her at different directions.**

That aside, this is HOW I WANT THEIR REUNION TO BE. I hope that Kishimoto has this train of thought.

* * *

Sarada trembled as Sasuke pulled his sword. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't speak. Petrified and twisted by the sudden change on scenery, Sarada didn't know what to do. Her papa. Her papa whom she couldn't remember had drawn a sword against her.

Sasuke, meanwhile, frowned. The girl was much different from the boy he faced before. She was so not in any fighting position he recognized. And her eyes were full of tears. Sharingan eyes full of tears. He sheathed his sword behind his back and stood up.

They continued to look at each other; Uchiha to Uchiha; Sharingan to Sharingan; Father to Daughter.

"Papa." Sarada managed to say and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"It couldn't be..." Sasuke whispered. His stoic face broke and his expression turned to that of genuine shock. "Sarada...?"

"Papa..." Sarada sobbed and ran and tackled her father's torso. She continued to cry heavily into his abdomen and hugged her father with her life. She finally remembered her father's face. The handsome face with black hair and small smile...the one that she had clung onto as a child before she forgot.

Sasuke slowly broke out of his amazement and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't imagine meeting his daughter like this.

"Sarada..." Sasuke spoke in a deep voice as he lowered himself to one knee and Sarada hugged Sasuke even tighter around his neck. "Papa..." Sarada sobbed softly and Sasuke hugged his newfound daughter as tightly as he could.

"Sarada...I am sorry." Sasuke spoke. "I mistook you for an enemy..."

Sarada pulled away to see her father's face. "How could you...how could you see your own daughter as a threat!?" She suddenly became angry and hit her father's shoulder. "Where have you been all this time!? Why have you never come back! Why did you make mother cry! Why did you never come to see me and her? Do you even love us!?" She screamed and Sasuke embraced her.

"Of course I do. I love you and her..." Sasuke spoke softly. "Everyday I missed you two."

"Then explain why you and mom live so far away. Why you were never there for me?" Sarada sniffled as tears filled her eyes even more. Sasuke sighed and looked around for danger. With the coast clear, Sasuke sat down and placed Sarada next to him.

"Sarada...when you were born...I was ready to settle down with your mother and live in peace in Konoha." Sasuke sadly spoke and wiped Sarada's tears. "However...something happened."

"What happened?" Sarada asked. "Tell me."

Sasuke looked into Sarada's eyes. "Tsunade did blood check on you. And...found that you had a rare recessive disease...something that my own brother suffered from."

Sarada's eyes widened even more. "I am sick...b-but mother never told me! Shizune...Tsunade...they never told me!"

"Sakura and I didn't want you to know." Sasuke stated. "The disease wrecked my brother, your uncle's health, and ultimately took his life." Sasuke held Sarada's hand softly. "There was no way that I was going to allow the same fate to happen to my daughter..." He looked at her again. "So I decided to travel again. Looking for ways to cure this disease. And whenever I found something, I would send your mother a letter about my findings. And she used those findings for your medicine. That is why your medical records don't exist. We never wanted you to know."

Sarada saw great sadness in Sasuke's eyes. "I never wanted this, Sarada. I never wanted you of all people to have a bad father. I...had a father who never showed his love for me. And I wanted to be with you so much..." Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again. "But I also wanted you to have a full life, one without pain and suffering, like my brother did."

The female Uchiha leaned slightly against her father.

"I know you might never forgive me. I have been a horrible father, one much worse than my own." Sasuke spoke. "But I wanted you to live...I am sorry."

Sarada began to cry again and hugged her father. Sasuke wrapped his right arm around his daughter. "I did regularly send letters to your mother...though I know that is not enough. Not right now."

Sarada looked at her father, whose eyes suddenly became hardened. "What is it, Papa?"

"Somebody is targeting to Uchiha. They came after me and they will soon come after you." Sasuke spoke.

"They already did." Sarada said and Sasuke turned to her. "This boy with Sharingan eyes...came after me. Seventh Hokage saved us."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Then the travel for a cure will have to wait." Sasuke stood up. "I won't let my daughter suffer as I did, or as my brother did." He said with quiet, yet steely determination. He turned to his only child, the most precious thing to him in this world.

"Papa?" Sarada stood up too. "I...forgive you..." She said and hugged her father, surprisingly her father for the second time. "I thought that you left home because you were selfish. But I now see that is not so." She looked up and smiled, her smile unlike Sakura's. Sasuke gently patted her head. "Will you come home?"

"I suppose so." Sasuke noted. "Sakura may be in danger as well. She can handle her own, but I want to protect you two." He grabbed Sarada's hand. "Did you come alone?" He suddenly said worried.

"No...Seventh Hokage and my friend came here together, but...I ditched them." Sarada smiled nervously and Sasuke frowned.

"Well, come on. Let's go home." Sasuke said softly and Sarada smiled. Father and daughter walked together, holding hands and bonds mended.

* * *

 _This is how I want next chapter to go. I really hope that Kishimoto mends Sarada, Sasuke, and Sakura's bonds._


End file.
